Buisness before Pleasure
by kittykatluver
Summary: what happens when our famous cat has to go in buisness with his favorite strawberry? Will there be chaos? Romance? Surprising Twists throughout! Amuto Fluffiness! Ikuto's perversion! **will get better don't worry!**
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's him!"

"Really, where?"

"There, There!" They all pointed to the teen stepping out of the stretch limo. He was tall, lean, broad-shouldered, and surprisingly graceful. He wore all black; black pants, shoes, and button up that was open around his neck that showed his delicious toned chest. His stride was long, either due to long legs or the need to escape the crowd. The latter seemed more likely.

"Ikuto, can I have your autograph?"

"Ikuto you are so sexy. I love you!"

"Have my babies Ikuto!" _Whoa, a bit far there. Don't you think? _But those were what Ikuto faced every time he left a stable structure. The mobs and crowds were psychic. They knew every time where and when he would leave. The fought for scraps of clothing, pictures, and even hair that was forcefully taken from him. No doubt to be placed on some sort of shrine…! (Okay that was a bit exaggerated but you never know… Dun Dun DUUUN! XD)

"Okay, okay, nothing to see hear. Move along!!!" screamed an agitated Yoru. Ikuto silently praised whatever divine power that granted him Yoru. They had been friends for a long time, even before Ikuto became famous with his ingenious violin playing. He was one of the few that understood that it scared the shit out Ikuto when he was swarmed. Ikuto was an introvert, only opening up for those who were close to him, which included Yoru, himself, Kuukai, a sports obsessed player that seemed obnoxious but was a good friend, and his little sister, Utau, who at times was the uncontrollable fan girl but deep down she was a good sister.

By the time they were 10 feet from the door, Ikuto and Yoru were running for their lives. They scrambled up the steps, jumping them two at a time. They seized the handle of the doors and swung themselves inside and slammed it shut. It rattled as the mob tried to push their way in. Hands reached in and grabbed at Ikuto's shirt, trying to rip it off.

"Dear God, make it stop!!!" He yelled. Yoru backed up and braced himself to run and slam the door shut, not noticing the hands reaching in. He started but was only slammed by Ikuto.

"No Yoru!" Ikuto cried. Yoru could only stare at him in disbelief. "We don't want a lawsuit!" He explained. Yoru could only stare blankly at the door. They were staring like they were meat. Hot sexy meat.

"Get him!!!" they screamed. They inched forward but were immediately shut off by the guards.

"Ikuto! I love you!" They screamed. They pounded on the door and scared the crap out of the two boys. They clung to each other, shaking and trying not to breakdown. (Drama kings!!!! XD)

"Oh stop being wusses!" came a voice from behind. They turned to view the shoes of Ikuto's manager, Sanjou Yukari. They looked up to her face to see a sneer and narrowed eyes hidden beneath gleaming glasses.

"Yo Yukari! What's up?" Yoru said, getting up to give her a high five. How like Yoru. But she just slide past him, a disgusted look on her face. She hauled Ikuto up by the arm and grabbed Yoru by the ear. Her path: the stainless steel elevator.

"You two are by far the dumbest people I have ever met. Coming here, _by yourselves, _and marching in with no bodyguards whatsoever. Good Lord Ikuto! Why don't you just walk out with a sign that reads 'Free Body Searches'?" she hissed in the silence of the moving metal box.

"Look Sanjou-san" Ikuto reasoned. "It's not my fault I'm extremely sexy and wonderful in every way" he boasted. Sanjou twitched in agitation.

"You are this close to…" she started. "Oh chill out Sanjou!" Yoru belted. He received a death glare that would turn a lion into a mouse. (horrible analogy XD)

"Look Sanjou-san. I know for a fact that when we first met you were a stuttering and blushing mess. So don't lecture me on how I should act around those girls…" he stated. She turned on him. Her aura was so menacing that even the famous Ikuto felt a wave of unease.

"Look buddy. I have put up with you for too long. The smartass remarks and sexual advances are going to stop right now."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" he smirked. Ah, the infamous smirk. The very smirk that could melt the heart of any teenage girl. But it did not affect Sanjou. In fact, it fueled the fire. She mimicked the smirk but added so much more evil intention.

"Oh do I have a surprise for you? I wanted to tell you this later." But I believe you two can handle it…" She said slyly. For once the smirked faltered…!

"What are you saying?"

"As of right now I am no longer your manager."

"What?! You quit over a little thing like that? Sanjou-san I'm so sorry!" They both got on their knees begging while Sanjou stood with a triumphant expression and a hand on her hip.

"No don't be sorry. This was planned long before today. And no, I am not resigning so you'll still see me." The elevator stopped, opened, and she walked out, her high heels clacking. The followed quickly babbling like a couple of idiots.

"Look just shut up! You look like fools. You'll scare the new manager." Sanjou snapped. Ikuto was still stunned and Yoru was beyond furious. He did not look it. He looked like a child having a tantrum. His catlike yellow eyes were squeezed shut and his messy blue hair stood out more like ears than ever before.

"Who's the new manager? Where is he?" Yoru demanded.

"She…"

"What?" they both asked.

"_She."_

"What?!" they said again.

"Look!" she pointed. They turned and Ikuto's eyes widened. Walking towards him was a girl. No, a woman judging by her curves. She couldn't be more then 20 or 21. She wore a mini skirt that looked sensible on her. She wore a black pin-striped vertical blazer that hugged her generously. But the most striking thing about her was her pink hair. Pink. It was shoulder length and looked soft and silky. She carried a clipboard and a briefcase that gave her a business-like look.

"Hello Sanjou-san." Her voice was so clear and resonates. It sent shivers down his spine. She met his eyes and Ikuto became very self-conscious. But he did not show it. His exterior was cool and collected. They held eyes, midnight blue mixed with striking amber. And all that connection was ruined by… Yoru.

"Hey pretty lady! How would you like me to be your sex kitten? Meow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Finally updated. My computer was being hormonal so it did not want to work for me. Bitchy computer!

Ikuto: Is that your excuse? I thought it was your depression.

Me: WELL, that is part of it. Don't worry it's nothing serious. Except my math teach is like so stupid. He made me take a test that had stuff I never learned. What a biatch!

Ikuto: Well it is your fault. Play week.

Me: Hell week was hard, okay? Sorry! Oh well life goes on!

Amu: Get on with the story!!!

Ikuto: So eager to work with me,_ Amu_? I guess you want to spend _long_ hours after work with me.

Amu: N-N-no I d-do-n't!

Ikuto: Kittykatluver does not own shugo chara characters or Amu's stuttering.

***Normal POV***

"Sex kitten?" The answer belonged to all three of them. Amu's answer was laced with disbelief, Ikuto wasn't sure whether he was angry or amused, and Yukari was not hiding the fact that it would give her great pleasure to skin him alive. (whoa… violent much?) But sadly the clueless cat did not register any of this. All he did was stroll up to Amu with a… smirk.

"What's your name, sweet thang?" he purred. He thought he was so smooth. Yeah, right. In his defense though, Yoru was smooth most of the time. He was never as good as Ikuto. Ikuto was a pro at seducing, even when he did not try. But none of it would work on Amu. At least she thought it wouldn't.

***Amu POV***

Oh, I am so going to get him for that. Sex kitten, my ass. I don't even know the guy. What's his problem? He must be an idiot or something. (Not that far off Amu XD sry I kid, I kid.) Oh well time to knock him down a few pegs. It's only fair.

"Oh, it's something like completely out of your league!"

He faltered. The smirk fell and he stared bewildered. I think that little comment did it's job. That will teach him to mess with me.

***Yoru POV***

What is wrong with her, nya? She is totally harshing my mellow. (Hippie much? XD) Wait, did I just say nya, nya? Damn it, I did it again nya!!! AH!!! I always do that. It always comes back at the wrong times. Maybe it's like a twitch. Almost like how Ikuto say that I have a short attention span. I so do not I mean… oh look a copy machine! Maybe I can copy my face later! So… (the rest is incoherent babble…)

***Normal POV***

Amu stood there staring at the now blank cat boy. He was staring at the ground and mumbling to himself. She was kind of freaked out. She looked to his companion. He was looking to the side, staring at nothing in particular. She grabbed the opportunity to examine him more closely. He had midnight blue hair which seemed a bit unusual for the color. But then again, she had pink hair. He had deep fathomless cobalt eyes that held so many secrets. He had a nice face and an okay body… Alright okay and nice was an understatement. He was beyond gorgeous. He was tall, slender yet toned, and was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She could already feel the blush painting her cheeks. _Don't think about that… Focus, _she coached in her subconscious.

Feeling her gaze, Ikuto turned to stare into her amber eyes. He would be lying if he said they did not intrigue him. The color, the depth, and the way they reacted to her emotion. She was beautiful. She had ivory skin that glowed even in the dim light. Her pink hair touched her shoulders and framed her face. She was a sight to behold. But him being the stupid pervert he is, said something almost as dumb as Yoru.

"You like what you see?" Amu twitched. She should have known better. She was pulled in by his appearance only to be dissuaded by his pompous personality. He was the type of guy that was full of himself. And to an extent, she spoke the truth. Ikuto may have been an introvert but he still had an ego that desperately needed to be deflated.

"Actually I see a celebrity that needs a serious attitude adjustment. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." She turned on her heel and walked away. _The nerve of him,_ she thought.

***Ikuto POV***

Wait, what? Where is she going? I walked after her and was followed by Yoru. Yukari probably decided this was not worth her time. That girl was pretty quick. She was already at her office door. She was already in when we finally caught up.

"Hey why did you leave?" I asked. She was searching through a file cabinet and throwing a few files atop her desk. She then walk to the swivel chair and turned towards us. Her legs were crossed and her skirt was raised just a tiny bit… No, I must not think perverted.

"Why are you in my office?" she questioned. Was she slow? Maybe. Did she not know that we were going to be in business together?

"Um, because…" But I was cut off by Yoru, of all people.

"Look lady. I know and you know why we're here. Now let's cut to the chase and start already." She looked confused.

"What do I know?" she asked. Really? I was beginning to think this girl wasn't fit for the job. But before I could open my mouth Yoru interrupted. Again.

"You know you know. So stop being a ditz and start this already."Yoru was getting impatient. As was I. She did not understand that she was my manager. Yoru was right about the ditz thing. But I failed to notice the dark aura around her. It was darker than Yukari's. Now that was saying something.

"Ditz? Did you just call me a ditz?" she thundered. "I don't even know you to and yet you're harassing me. Get out of my office!!!!"

"But you are my…" I started but was silenced by a knock. I turned and saw… my sister.

"Am I late Am- Iiiikkkkuuutttooo-kkkkuuuunnn!!!" she yelled and tackled me to the ground. As I tried to avoid kisses unsuccessfully, I looked up at my manager.

"A little help would be nice." I pleaded.

"Sorry I don't get between Utau and what she wants." She spoke matter-of-factly. How did she know my sister? Would someone please send me cliff notes or spark notes to help me understand? I am LOST.

"Ikuto, why are you here?" Utau asked sweetly. She had hearts in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I am here to see my new manager…" I started. I was answered by silence. Utau's face then began to change. It went from confused to over-joyed. Then there was a scoff. I turned towards pinky and saw her look at me in disbelief, yet not the same expression as when Yoru had made his earlier comment.

"Yay! I get to have the same manager as IKUTO-KUN!!!" What? What in all that was sane could have made this tragedy befall me?

"NO, NO, NO!" Pinky stated. I was confused. "Let me make this very clear… I am Hoshina Utau's only manager and I am in no way managing some Ikuto!"

What? I was confused. And disappointed.


End file.
